I Want to Love You
by A.H. Nox
Summary: Hikaru Hitachiin has been dating Nagi Mikado for nearly two years now. But the younger male is getting worried. They haven't slept together yet. He starts to wonder, "Why? Is this normal?" And when he inquires Hikaru on the reason, well, it doesn't go as smoothly as planned. WARNING: yaoi (boyXboy)
1. Why Not?

**A/N:** So this is actually really for my RP blog on tumblr. Oh gosh. Things just happened between me and this Nagi Mikado RPer and BAM. She requested a fanfic, and i wanted to write one anyways, so i used her request as a catalyst. As requested, this will be angsty, fluffly, and smexy. So if you don't like them yaoi (boyXboy) and please skedaddle.

**Disclaimer:** I neither own Ouran or Uta no Prince-sama. They are owned by Bisco Hatori and Broccoli, respectively.

* * *

**Why Not?**

"Nagi, I don't feel comfortable telling you about my brother's past love life." Kaoru had been invited out to eat by his twin brother's lover. They had met before so it wasn't completely awkward. Who was he kidding? It was still very awkward.

Kaoru and his brother, Hikaru, had turned 21 this year. Most of the host club had returned to Japan after their little trip to Boston to bother Haruhi and Dono. Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai were finishing their under graduate year at Ouran University while Hikaru and Kaoru were in their second year. Haruhi and Dono were still in America, studying and Kyouya-senpai was studying aboard in Europe. Everyone went to America every holiday to meet up, since Haruhi refused to let Dono pay for her trip fare.

"I don't care if you're uncomfortable. I want to know!" Nagi pouted and crossed his arms across his chest. He had been dating the older twin for almost two years now. Nagi was beginning to wonder what Hikaru was like with previous lovers, and if it was normal that they only kissed occasionally. Nagi already knew about how he was like in the host club at school. However, he didn't know much about Hikaru's personal love life. The pink haired boy tried to ask the host club "king" but he didn't know anything either, and Nagi didn't really know anyone else in the club. So he called out his boyfriend's twin brother.

"Nagi. It's best not to know about your lover's past love life. Trust me, it'll only bring you bad thoughts. I have to go. My internship starts soon." Kaoru got up and put some cash on the table. "My treat today." He winked and left. Nagi didn't stop him. He was still thinking about how he could get what he wanted. The advice Kaoru gave him went in through one ear and straight out the other. His planning were only interrupted by his phone ringing.

_Go home safely. -Kaoru_

Looking up, he saw the auburn haired male waving to him from outside the cafe window. Waving back, Nagi got up and left.

* * *

"Guess what, guess what!" A boy came running up to Nagi and jumped on his back. A flash of blue gave away who the boy was: Satoshi.

"What?" Nagi brushed his friend off of his back. He was feeling irritated because of the day before. Kaoru had been his last resort.

"Nayama-kun said he did _it_ yesterday with his girlfriend." Satoshi whispered into the pink haired boy's ear.

"What!" Nagi realized he had grabbed the attention of everyone around him. "He had sex with his girlfriend?" He pulled his friend off to the side.

"Yeah!" Satoshi was super bubbly, which was strange. The blue haired boy wasn't normally like this. Nagi rolled his eyes. It was hard to believe that they were both fifteen.

"I was just talking to him. His girlfriend is a couple years older than him so Nayama-kun was getting a bit nervous. Because what if she had sex before and got tired of him because he didn't do anything dirty like that. He said he had to look things up on the internet before trying it out. But everything worked out. At least, that's what he said." By the end Satoshi was blushing like a girl. Nagi was now thinking about his own older lover who might have had sex before. This wasn't helping him out at all.

"So Nagi-chan, how is it going with that darked haired nii-san?" Satoshi teased. Nagi shoved the other boy.

"None of your business!" He turned on his heel and walked to class.

Satoshi had met Hikaru before Nagi had started to date him. It was completely by chance too. Satoshi had been working at a Chinese restaurant as a part timer. It was making a delivery, and it happened to be at Nagi's place with Hikaru as a visitor. Of course, at the time, Satoshi and Nagi didn't know each other. It was actually a couple months afterwards that they realized they went to the same school. After then, Satoshi followed Nagi around like a chick to a mother hen. However, Nagi was nothing like a mother hen. He was more of a tyrant really, but Satoshi handled it dashingly. So the two of them got along pretty well.

"Come on, Nagi-chan!" Satoshi followed the singer to his seat. The blue haired boy grabbed Nagi's shoulder and swayed him back and forth. Before Nagi could even think about confessing his worries to his friend, the teacher walked into class. Satoshi rushed to his seat.

The rest of the day was spent on thinking about Hikaru and sex.

* * *

"Hikaru, why haven't we had sex yet?" Nagi was over at Hikaru's apartment having dinner. The sudden question caught the older twin off guard. Coughing, he had to drink a glass of water before responding.

"W-What?"

"You heard me. Why haven't we had sex yet?" Nagi took another bite of the shrimp pasta. Hikaru's face turned bright red. He should have been used to his boyfriend's bluntness, but it still surprised him.

"Well, um, it's because-"

"Don't give me a lame ass excuse, Hika-chan."

"Nagi! Don't curse!" Hika snapped back.

"I'm not a child anymore! I'm fifteen years old already! And you're changing the subject!" Nagi put his fork down. Hikaru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. There were so many reasons Hikaru hadn't slept with his lover. The fact that Nagi was a minor was a large reason. Then there was the other issues the older male faced. Was the younger male ready? Was Nagi sure of what he wanted? Did the boy even know what fucking would entail? Would Nagi regret it? Was _he_ worthy enough to take the boy's virginity? After his past?

"I don't want to talk about it right now, Nagi." Hikaru resumed eating his dinner. Nagi's face flushed red in anger and frustration.

"You were thinking about how it's because I'm just a kid, isn't it?" Nagi stood up, his chair clattering to the ground.

"Yes, Nagi! You're still a child, a minor!" The older male kept sitting, but his hands were balled into fists. Nagi took a step back. He knew it. It was because he was younger. That's why Hikaru wouldn't sleep with him.

"That shouldn't matter. Right, Hika-chan? As long as you love me, it shouldn't matter that I'm younger." Nagi whispered. He looked desperately at his lover.

"It shouldn't matter!" Nagi felt his whole body relax. He smiled but realized that Hikaru wasn't looking up at him.

"Hika-chan?"

"But in this case-"

"NO! I don't want to hear it!" Nagi protested, cutting off what the dark haired male was going to say. "So if I was any of your other lovers, you would've already fucked them?"

"Cursing."

"Fuck off, Hikaru! You keep treating me like I'm ten! I wasn't even ten when I first met you. I hate you!" Hikaru's head jerked up. Nagi started to cry and when he realized what he said, his grey eyes meeting amber eyes. As Hikaru stood up, Nagi ran out of the apartment, frightened.

"Nagi!" Hikaru catch up but ended up hitting his leg against the corner of the table. By the time Hikaru reached the door, the younger teen was running out of the building.

"Hika?" A head popped out from the apartment next to his.

"Kao."

The twins didn't want to be separated from each other but knew they needed their own space. So they got apartments next to each other. The apartments were spacious and well built, and of course, the twins had the key to the other's apartment. Hikaru was actually slightly surprised that Kaoru could hear them.

"I heard door slamming." _Oh. He just heard the door._ Kaoru invited his brother into his apartment. Hikaru collapsed on the couch and leaned his head against his brother's shoulder.

"I really messed up this time, Kao." Hikaru gripped Kaoru's shirt sleeve. "He finally asked about _that_." Kaoru could hear his brother's voice cracking.

"He came looking for me. Nagi wanted to know about your exes." Kaoru ran his fingers through his brother's dark hair and could feel him tense.

"Of course he would look for you. Kao, what should I do!" The tears finally broke through. The younger twin grabbed his brother in a fierce hug, afraid Hika would break if he let go.

* * *

**A/N:** I swear. I write too many angst stories. Is it healthy to do so? This was really short compared to my other stories. So I feel self conscious. Was it okay?


	2. Just Why?

**A/N:** So my second chapter. Thanks for those who left reviews! I didn't expect many people to actual like this but you guys made my day :3

* * *

**Just Why?**

"Senpai, thanks for meeting up with me." Hikaru stood up from the table he was seated at in the bar. He had called Mori-senpai to help him sort out this issue. The taller male was the only other person that he was able to talk to comfortably. Although Hika and Kao had talked the day of the fight, Hikaru wanted the opinion of the older male.

"It's no problem." Mori pat the older twin's hair. Feeling as ease already, Hikaru smiled. It was nice having friends that not only understood but accepted your relationships. Hikaru had found it difficult to bring up the topic of this boyfriend for a while. Not only because would he have to admit to being gay but being in a relationship with a minor. And a celebrity to top it off. But everyone in the former host club took it really well. Maybe it was because they were used to strange topics.

Mori sat down across from Hikaru and ordered The Gin Cocktail. Hikaru asked for The Manhattan. When the waiter left with their orders, Mori simply stared at the other boy. He had grown, significantly. Not only physically, but definitely emotionally and mentally. It almost gave him a sense of pride, even though he didn't raise Hikaru.

"I assume this is about Nagi-kun?"

Hikaru gulped. Was it that obvious?

"Last time you came to me was right before you started dating him, wasn't it? And before that was during your disagreement with Kaoru." The drinks came back really quickly. Mori thanked the waiter and swirled his drink around before taking a sip. Hikaru wrapped his hands around the glass, enjoying the cold touch. He took a quick smell before taking a drink.

"He asked me why." Hikaru whispered. "Why we weren't having sex. He wanted to know. But I guess I didn't express my thoughts to him as well as I thought." Hikaru gripped the glass tighter.

"I see." Mori drank from his cup. "What did you say?"

"Well at first I avoided the topic. Then he got upset because he thought I was treating him like a child. But he is, Mori-senpai!" Hikaru balled his hands into fists. "I told him he was still a child, a minor. He ran out yelling that I was treating him like a kid. He said he hated me." He groaned and put his head on the table.

"I get it. He wants to be seen as an equal." Mori hummed, looking into his glass.

Hikaru laughed dryly, "Kaoru said the same thing." He sat up straight. "But it doesn't change the fact that he's a minor. He's five years shy of being an adult! Five years. And I've already been an adult for a year now." The twin took a longer drink. "Sometimes I wish we had made love when I was still nineteen," Mori shot the twin a strange look. "But he wasn't ready then. And I wanted to respect that. But I realized last year when I turned twenty that I was dating a minor." Mori reached over and patted Hikaru's head again.

"Even though Nagi's not an adult yet, he can still think for himself. This is one of those times where he has to make an adult decision. Give him a choice and some time to think. It'll be fine. Just talk it out. Don't be afraid to bare your emotions. You two are dating." With Mori's uplifting words, Hikaru started to shed tears.

"Thanks, senpai." Hika wiped away his tears and finished the rest of his drink in one go. "Let's drink away! Hey waiter, can I get a Singapore Sling over here?"

Mori finished his drink and smiled softly. Hikaru would be just fine; he knew it.

* * *

It was a long day for Nagi. A concert was coming up, and the band had started dress rehearsals. Not that it wasn't fun, but Nagi hadn't seen Hikaru in nearly a week. Even though the couple had gone longer without communication, parting after an argument didn't feel the same. It felt even more lonesome. Nagi realized that how he reacted was childish. Well, Satoshi had told him that it was childish over the phone. The friend also told him to go apologize as soon as possible. So Nagi was off to see Hikaru after his rehearsal.

He hailed a taxi and gave the man Hikaru's address. He anxiously fiddled with his phone on the way there. He contemplated on calling the older lover, but thought it'd be better if he surprised him. When they got nearer to the apartment complex, Nagi asked to be dropped off a few block away. He was getting way too excited and wanted to walk the rest of the way there to cool off. Getting out, he paid the driver and hummed his way to the complex.

He looked up and saw the front doors across the street from him. Waiting at the traffic light, like he was taught to do, he excitedly watched the entrance. It took him a while to notice, but when he did, his heart dropped to his stomach.

Hikaru was smiling and laughing. AND draping himself over a much taller guy. One with dark hair, strong features, and a seemingly nice body. Not only that but Hikaru looked like he was blushing and having a great time. Nagi's ears started to feel hot with indignation. _How dare he have fun while I'm here worrying about our relationship!_ Nagi then felt all the temperature in his body drop. The taller one grabbed Hika's waist and pulled him in close. The dark and brooding male then pressed his lips against Hikaru's ear.

_That's it! If he's going to fool around when I'm not around, I'm gonna do the same!_ Nagi felt tears welling up, but ran before he could even notice. That's when he ran into a Hikaru look alike. In other words, Kaoru, he tried to side step the auburn haired male but failed.

"Nagi, what's wrong? Did Hikaru say something again?" Kaoru cupped the teen's cheek. He _had_ been coming from the direction of the apartments.

"NO! He's a fucking cheating bastard!" Nagi screamed, attracting some attention. But Kaoru was too confused to notice or care.

"What? That can't be. My brother's not the type to cheat on someone he cares-"

"You're lying! I saw him with this tall guy! Blushing and everything! I bet they're fucking right now!" Nagi angrily wiped away his tears. _Maybe if I grew that tall and dyed my hair black, I could sleep with Hikaru._ The pinket sniffled.

Kaoru tried to reason with the younger boy. "But Nagi, Hikaru would never-"

"Shut up! I see now. You're covering for him, aren't you!" Nagi jerked himself away from the younger Hitachiin. "You two twins disgust me! Don't ever talk to me." And Nagi started to ran again. Kaoru tried to take chase, but Nagi was faster and easily wove through the crowd. Soon, the head of pink was lost.

"Dammit, Hikaru. I'll kill you when I get home." Kaoru ran full speed back to the apartment complex.

* * *

The phone rang loudly, causing Hikaru to jump out of bed. After getting himself royally drunk, Mori-senpai had helped him home. He didn't remember much, but he did remember Kaoru bursting in as he was throwing up in the bathroom. His brother was yelling about Nagi or something. He had passed out early on to really hear anything. His cell kept ringing. Reaching over to his night stand, he looked quizzically at the number. It wasn't one he knew.

"Hello?" The man asked.

"H-hello? Hika-chan?"

_Who was this? It wasn't a familiar voice, but it was calling him in such a personal manner._

"Who the fuck are you?" Hikaru growled. He heard a yelp in the other line. It sounded like a high school boy. Nope, it sounded like a middle school boy.

"I'm S-Satoshi. Nagi's friend."

_Oh. Nagi._

"Ah shit, whoops. Sorry. Hi, Satoshi-kun. What's up?" _What's up? More like how did you get my number?_ Hikaru sat up, trying to get rid of the throbbing in his head.

"Um, sorry for bothering you but it's urgent. I'm scared for Nagi-chan." Hikaru felt his heart stop. _What was going on?_

Satoshi continued speaking, "he seemed okay today so I wasn't worried. But then he started talking to these senpai's, and they don't have the best reputation. I heard that they sell themselves and do _it_ with anyone, including guys. Well, I told that to Nagi-chan when we passed them in the halls cause I didn't want him to get in trouble. But he went straight up to them. Hika-chan, you have to help him. He's not answering his phone, and he left school with them. Plus, Nagi told me that his whole family is out of town."

The boy was crying on the phone. And Hikaru was already dressing himself. He put the phone on speaker phone just in case. He ran around the room trying find his wallet and his car keys.

"Hey, Satoshi-kun, it'll be okay. I'm already on my way to his place. Let's talk about something else, okay? So why did you call me and not anyone else? Isn't there a teacher you could tell or something?" Hikaru found his wallet the pants he wore the night before and his car keys on the coffee table. Grabbing the phone, he ran out of the apartment, not caring to lock up.

"Well, you're dating Nagi-chan, aren't you?"

Hikaru almost stopped running, but instead nearly tripped down a step.

"And h-how do you know that? Did Nagi-"

"No! Nagi-chan didn't tell me anything really. It's a hunch. He does talk about you a lot. At least, when he comes to school." Satoshi was feeling a bit better. It helped to not think about what could happen. And it put his mind to peace now that Hika-chan was on the move.

"So did you talk about my cell phone number?" Hikaru slightly teased. He was a bit worried though. He didn't want the little kid telling the world his phone number.

"Oh! Um...I've met you once before. I work part time at a Chinese Restaurant. It was a few years back so I don't expect you to-"

"OH! You're _that_ Satoshi. I remember you actually." Hikaru connected the phone to his car's Bluetooth and started to drive. "You were bumped into the corner of the counter top by Nagi." He smiled a bit at the memory. Satoshi nodded, but then realized the older man couldn't see it.

"That's right. So when I heard that Nagi had left school with them, I dug through the store's phone log and found your number. I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have." The high school boy felt as he had forced his way into his friend's privacy, but he was desperate. He didn't want Nagi-chan to get hurt.

"No. This time around you were in the right. But you shouldn't make a habit of looking up people's numbers." Hikaru was almost there. Almost there. "Hey, I'll get Nagi to call you back after all this. I have to go now."

"Okay. Thanks, Hika-chan." Satoshi hung up and sighed a breath of relief. Nagi-chan was going to be safe. He was going to be fine.

* * *

"Hey! I told you to get out. I'll pay you but I changed my mind about having sex." Nagi tried to push the two senpai's out of his living room. He had bought their services as an act of defiance against Hikaru. But after they had reached Nagi's house, the younger boy changed his mind. Even though he didn't like Hikaru cheating on him, he wasn't going to do the same.

"What do you mean? We came all the way here for nothing!" The boy who spoke was a guy of average height. He was lean with bleached hair slightly covering his eyes. The other senpai was a bit bulkier but nearly a foot taller than Nagi. The taller of the two had short dark brown hair that was spiked up.

"I said I'd still pay you. Just leave." Nagi got up from the couch to go to his room for the money.

"We don't want the money. We want you tight fuckable ass." The light haired boy grabbed Nagi's waist from behind, pressing his dick against the pinket's ass.

"Let go of me, you shit head!" Nagi tried to twist his body away but couldn't break the tight grip. "LET GO! NO! STOP!" Realizing the gravity of the situation, the younger boy started to kick and flail his arms.

"Argh. Hey, help me hold him down!" The blond slowly wrestled Nagi to the ground with the help of the brunette's help.

"SOMEONE HELP ME! HIKARU! HIKARU!" Nagi started to cry as his hands were held together. "NO! STOP! THIS IS RAPE! STOP IT!" The brown haired senpai had successfully pinned the crying boy down.

"Rape? No, Nagi-chan. You paid for this." The blond striped his shirt.

"Don't call me, Nagi-cha-"

The pinket's head jerked to the side. A sudden wave of burning pain flourished on his cheek.

"Y-You. You slapped me." Nagi stated, stunned. No one had hit him before. Not on purpose and not on the face. He was a star! He couldn't afford to ruin his face. "YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" The shorter boy started to become feral, but the vice grip was holding him down as it should.

A knock came at the door.

"Who's that?" The brown haired boy growled at the pinned boy.

"I dunno. My family would've just walked in." He hiccuped. There was no one to visit him. Satoshi didn't know where he lived. And he was in a fight with Hikaru.

The person started to bang at the door.

"I'll just go get it." The blond got up and went to the door. A shout of pain followed. Another grunt. Then the sound of running feet.

"NAGI!" As soon as he heard Hikaru's voice, Nagi started to cry all over again.

"I-I'm here!" He cried out, voice cracking. The brunette threw Nagi aside and righted himself to prepare himself for the onslaught. But Hikaru stormed into the room as the senpai threw Nagi.

"You fucking asshole." Hikaru drop kicked the brown haired male and kneed him in the face after. The high school boy grabbed Hikaru by the arms and threw his across down. Getting the air knocked out of him, Hikaru gasped. Getting the upper hand, the student landed a punch on Hikaru's face. And another. Pinned underneath, Hikaru grabbed the fist coming at his face and bit down until the student bled. But this only angered the brunette more.

Nagi had gotten up and panicked. Hikaru was going to die. He was going to get beaten up and die! Grabbing a large remote control, he brought it down like a hammer on his senpai's head. The older male gripped his head, and Hikaru saw the chance to slid himself out from underneath the brute. He elbowed the guy's nose and kicked his stomach, possibly breaking some ribs. Whatever happened, he didn't get back up to fight.

He was still alive. Both the brunette and the blond were both alive. Although Hikaru wished both of them dead, that would make him a murderer and further away from his love.

The neighbors had called the police and the ambulance was here for all the victims. Luckily, Nagi only had small bruises on his back. The redness and swelling in his cheek was already subsiding. Hikaru, on the other hand, had cut knuckles and dislocated nose, which the medics put back. Bruises to the stomach and face, but nothing that needed severe medical attention. The other high school boys were going to be in the hospital for a while.

Kaoru had also arrived to the scene. He was his brother's emergency contact.

"Hikaru, you nearly gave me a heart attack. I got a call saying you were getting medical treatment, and I needed to come. You're going to be the death of me!" Kaoru tightly hugged his brother and gave his a peck on the cheek. "Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry, Kaoru-san. He was just trying to-"

Kaoru interrupted Nagi with a single hand.

"I know what he was trying to do. And I'm glad that you're okay." Kaoru gave the pink haired boy a tight hug and kiss on the head.

"Hey! You can't kiss him!" Hikaru pulled his lover away.

"And you can kiss other tall, dark haired men?" Nagi pulled away from Hikaru and hid behind Kaoru, who had his hands on his hips.

"What!" The older twin looked incredulously between his lover and his younger brother. "I swear, guys, I haven't cheated!"

Kaoru released his pose and laughed.

"I know. You," Kaoru bopped Hika's nose. "just need to explain what you were up to yesterday with Mori-senpai."_  
_

"YOU THOUGHT I WAS HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH MORI-SENPAI?" Hikaru yelled, bewildered. Nagi cringed from behind Kao and nodded.

_How large was this misunderstanding that Nagi thought he was dating senpai? _Hikaru buried his face in his hands. _This talk Mori-senpai said to have was going to be longer than I had expected._

* * *

**A/N:** I have no clue with all the medical stuff. Can you put a dislocated nose back into place with a medical procedure? I should look it up but I'm just gonna go with it. NEXT CHAPTER: half talk, half smut. Look forward to it!


End file.
